


surprises

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [80]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rimming, Slapping, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Lilo's torment at the hands of Stitch has continued, but now, Reuben is calling with a surprise for them. Or, mostly, for her. She never expects anything good from his surprises, and today is no exception.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai/Reuben | Experiment 625, Lilo Pelekai/Stitch | Experiment 626, Lilo Pelekai/Stitch | Experiment 626/Reuben | Experiment 625
Series: Commissions [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bad to the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671158) by [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn). 



> A sequel to a previous Lilo and Stitch fic

When the phone first rings, Lilo wonders who it might be. It’s not like many people have their number, and even fewer set out to call them. Besides, everyone is home right now, which really cuts down on the number of potential callers. But, soon enough, Nani is calling up to Lilo, asking her to pick up the phone.

“Hey, it’s for you!” she calls, “Reuben wants to talk to you!”

“Okay!” Lilo calls back down, and Stitch finally stirs. The alien was sleeping, but between the phone ringing and Lilo and Nani calling, he wakes up. It could also partially be because he heard Reuben’s name, and wonders why his fellow experiment would be calling. He gets a bit excited, sometimes Reuben has some really fun pranks he likes to play, and Stitch wonders what it might be this time.

“Hey, Reuben!” Lilo answers the phone, and once the distinctive  _ click _ of Nani hanging up is clearly heard by all, Reuben can speak far more frankly.

“Hey, Lilo! I wanted to see if you and Stitch can come over for a visit. I’ve got a bit of a surprise for the two of you!” Reuben says, but he laughs, giggling to himself. His surprises are never good, and Lilo groans, as Stitch pushes in closer, wanting to speak as well.

“Be right over,” he promises, glancing and Lilo, who is shaking her head. She’d rather not go, not after the times she’s had alone with Stitch. Right now, with people here at home, he can’t do as much to torment her as usual. If they head over to Reuben’s, it’s only going to be the three of them, and the young girl knows exactly what that entails. 

Whatever weird surprise Reuben has in mind, which will be its own sort of disaster, she knows the two experiments will be having their way with her. But, with Stitch so insistent upon going, and Nani already knowing Reuben called, Lilo wonders how much of a choice she’ll have. Opportunities like this are somewhat rare, and Nani always tries to help Lilo get out of the house when she has the chance. Sure enough, not long after they’ve hung up with Reuben, Nani is knocking on Lilo’s door.

“So? He invited you over, yeah?” Nani asks, and Lilo nods.

“Yeah, he said he has a surprise for me, and for Stitch, too,” Lilo explains and Nani nods, crossing her arms.

“Well, you’re gonna go, right?” she asks, and Lilo pauses for a second. For too long, in fact, and Nani sighs. “Come on, Lilo, he’s a friend and he wants to see you. You should go!”

“Yeah, but-” Lilo starts, but Nani shakes her head. 

“Now, now, Lilo! You should be nicer to your friends, even if they are… weird,” Nani says. She’s still a bit flummoxed by all of this, with experiments and aliens, but they’re a part of things here now, and they should at least try to fit in with them if they can.

“But his surpri-” Lilo continues to argue, but Stitch comes in, cutting in.

“It’s okay,” he says, nodding, “We’ll go visit Reuben!”

“See, Stitch doesn’t seem to mind!” Nani says, “It seems like a good idea, you’ve been cooped up in your room for too long now!”

“Alright, alright, fine!” Lilo gives in. She doesn’t really see much of an option, Nani seems dead set on sending her over, and she can’t exactly go into detail about Reuben and the weird pranks he plays on her, or even to the reason she doesn’t like being alone with Stitch. Of course she states holed up in her room, when any time she goes out with Stitch he is tormenting her!

~X~

It’s not an incredibly long walk over to the ship Reuben has claimed as his own, a fortress of sandwich making, but it is made all the more frustrating by Stitch’s continued pranks. Even now, the experiment goes out of his way to hide most if not all of Lilo’s panties, and once again, the poor girl is left to walk all the way there without her panties on.

Her dress covers her, of course, especially if she’s careful, but there’s still something so embarrassing about knowing she’s naked under the dress. Stitch does everything in his power to remind her, as well, often pushing between her legs and looking up her dress, laughing as he admires his handiwork.

A big enough breeze, or a moment’s carelessness, would be enough to expose Lilo to whoever happened to be watching, and Stitch never seems to get enough of that idea. He has only grown more and more obsessed with tormenting Lilo as time has gone on, and it is easily one of his favorite pastimes now. Even when they’re home alone, he does what he can while keeping a low profile. He doesn’t want to be caught, of course, not when he might get in trouble with Nani or the others.

Somehow, he knows that if he was caught tormenting Lilo, they wouldn’t be even remotely okay with that. There’s something taboo about all of it, as good as it might feel, which honestly only adds to the pleasure Stitch feels from it. He doesn’t want to be caught, but he wants it to be close. He wants to push that envelope, The risk is part of the fun, after all.

Besides his mild tricks, the walk is mostly uneventful, but Lilo spends all of it dreading what is to come. She can think of countless ways Reuben would prank her. His surprises are never pleasant, and are always some form of torment, especially lately. He may be far lazier than Stitch, but when it comes to tormenting Lilo, the two of them really aren’t so different.

It should be expected, Lilo supposes, but after all the countless experiments she’s seen, Reuben being so similar to Stitch in so many ways is kind of a shock.

If one thing can truly unify the two of them, it’s their desire to have plenty of fun with Lilo. She’s so frustrated, having to come all the way out here when she knows exactly what is in store for her. Sure enough, as Reuben answers the door for them, ushering them in and greeting them, he is already laughing to himself. That little chuckle, telling Lilo he is definitely up to no good.

“What’s the surprise?” she asks, once the three of them are inside. Of course, Reuben gestures to a table with three settings, each setting with a plate of sandwiches stacked up in front.

“I made sandwiches for us all!” Reuben says, looking so proud of himself. As far as his usual surprises, this one isn’t much of a surprise at all. Lilo knows better than to let her guard down around him, however.

“Oh? That’s all?” Lilo asks, headed for the table. They each pick their seats, but just when Lilo is about to sit, Reuben rushes over, gesturing towards a different seat.

“No, no, this one is for you!” Reuben says, and Lilo cocks her head.

“Why do I have to sit here?” she asks, a bit indignant. She just wants to get this over with, especially after the embarrassing walk over. But, Reuben puts his foot down on this.

“Those are your sandwiches, of course!” the experiment says, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

“So my sandwiches are special?” Lilo asks, and Reuben nods, grinning. She doesn’t like this, doesn’t like any of this, but she doesn’t really see much of a choice. Going along with him is always easier than trying to resist, just like with Stitch. If either of them truly want something to happen, it’s no matter at all to overpower the girl. They seem to enjoy it when she goes along with things semi-willingly, however, so they will often try and coax her into doing things like this a bit more gently.

“Very special, very special,” Reuben says, and he winks at Stitch as he does. His fellow experiment chuckles along with him, as they each take their own seats. To no one’s surprise, Stitch practically inhales his sandwiches, shoveling them in as fast as he can manage. By the time Lilo has lifted one of her sandwiches, Stitch’s are all gone, and he is leaning back, full and satisfied. 

“Good,” he says and Reuben looks pleased with himself.

“Glad to hear you think so, but I can’t wait to hear what Lilo thinks!” he says, and slowly, Lilo lifts the sandwich to her mouth. It looks normal, just some meat and cheese, and a sauce she’s not entirely sure about. But as she bites in, allowing the taste to flood into her mouth, there’s something familiar about it all.

She chews, slowly, and swallows, trying to place the strange sauce. It’s like something she’s tasted before, but between the bread, the meat, and the cheese, it’s hard to place. Her mind is working overdrive, but Reuben and Stitch are both watching so intently, doing their best not to laugh. Lilo takes another bite, savoring the flavor.

It doesn’t help that both Reuben and Stitch are practically rolling now, laughing as she finishes one sandwich, and lifts another. She begins eating it as well, still trying to place this strange sauce.. There’s so much of the sauce on the sandwich, Lilo is really shocked it’s this hard to place the flavor. But when she sees Reuben laughing at her like this, it dawns on her.

“Oh, ew!” she says, throwing the rest of the sandwich down. Sure enough, as it falls apart and the ‘sauce’ drips off onto the plate, the familiar taste is finally placed. It’s Reuben’s come, and she knows the taste from how often Stitch has forced her to swallow his load. She already swallowed so much of his come, and Reuben and Stitch are now both laughing at her, pointing and commenting on the way she just went right in on eating Reuben’s come like that.

“How was the special sauce?” Reuben asks, his laughter lulling just long enough to get the question out.

“Special sauce,” Stitch comments, laughing. Reuben’s joke is enough to have him rolling all over again, while Lilo is overcome with shame. She really did eat so many of the sandwiches, and there are so many more on her plate, each practically dripping with Reuben’s special sauce. The worst of all, it didn’t even taste that bad. The flavor mixed well enough with the rest of the sandwich, but somehow, that only makes it that much worse. 

“That’s so gross!” Lilo says, slamming a tiny fist down on the table. Of course, her anger only makes the pair of experiments laugh that much harder. Reuben is getting the biggest kick out of it all, practically howling with laughter. “Some surprise!”

“Oh, come on, you enjoyed them, obviously!” Reuben says, and Lilo can’t really protest. It took her so long to figure it out, so long to realize, and now she is just left confused by all of it. She didn’t expect that sort of prank from Reuben, it’s the first time he’s done anything like that, and why would she ever even think of such a thing?

She knows that won’t be enough torment for either of the experiments, but she is still reeling from it. This is all too much for her to handle, she can’t believe he would use his own come in his sandwiches, just so he could laugh at her. Soon, however, that will be the least of her worries. With both Reuben and Stitch done with their sandwiches, she knows they’ll soon be moving on to what’s next on the menu. Her.

A little prank like this is nothing compared to the sexual torment she’s come to expect from Stitch, and she knows Reuben is more than willing to join in on it with Stitch. He’d probably be too lazy to set out for such a thing on his own, but Stitch already does so much of the work for him. Sure enough, Stitch begins moving in on her, almost as soon as Lilo thinks this.

“H-hey!” she protests, as he comes in from behind. She doesn’t want this, she wishes they could just spend time together without it always devolving into this. She’s still trying to process how much of Reuben’s come she just ate, trying to come to terms with that, when Stitch pushes her up onto the table, forcing her around onto her back. 

“Yeah, lunch is over, might as well get to the real fun,” Reuben comments, and Lilo turns to glare at him. She knows he was planning all of this from the start, knows that he and Stitch are probably in cahoots on this. The two experiments love this far too much to stop, and she knows this. Reuben’s place was just a good excuse to get her away from home, where Stitch can be more free with what he’s doing and Reuben can join in on the fun as well.

It doesn’t take long for Stitch to shove her dress up, and off, and then force her legs up, exposing her ass. His extra arms spring out as he holds her legs steady, and he begins pumping his hand up and down his cock, getting himself nice and hard for Lilo. Reuben is doing the same, taking up a position near Lilo’s head, and it doesn’t take her long to realize what it is he has planned. As soon as he notices, he comments.

“I thought you might want some more of that sauce,” he says, before laughing.

“No, I don’t!” Lilo responds, but she knows it won’t make a difference. Reuben is ready before Stitch, and he presses his cock against her lips. Lilo shuts her mouth tight, as Reuben does his best to shove into her. She knows she can’t withstand him for long, he could easily force her to open her mouth, but he’s simply going along with things for now.

Of course, Stitch takes care of that problem for him. Once he’s ready, he shoves into Lilo’s ass without warning, causing the girl to cry out, her mouth flying open in protest. In her haste to ask him to stop, to be more gentle, she didn’t consider the cock waiting at her lips. Before she can clamp her mouth shut once more, Reuben shoves in, his cock filling her mouth. He begins thrusting into her, fucking her face, while Stitch pounds her ass. She’s stuck between the two experiments, laying back on the table as they both use her.

She can try to cry out, but any of her complaints are muffled by Reuben’s cock. He seems to enjoy listening to her muffled protests, though, occasionally pulling back just enough for her to get some real volume, before thrusting back in. Stitch is relentless, pounding into her again and again as he watches Reuben thrusting into her mouth. 

“You like this, don’t you Lilo?” Reuben asks, and Stitch nods frantically, agreeing with his fellow experiment. Lilo protests, her voice muffled and weak, and Reuben laughs. “If you don’t like it, you should say so!”

He knows she can’t! He knows with his cock in her mouth she can’t get a single word out, so why would he taunt her like this? He keeps laughing at her muffled attempts to speak, her effort to get even a single word to the contrary out.

“Well, that must mean you love this! Doesn’t it, Stitch?” Reuben asks.

“Yeah, definitely,” Stitch answers, still nodding as he fucks Lilo’s ass.

“What a little slut you are, Lilo,” Reuben continues. Lilo has to admit, when it comes to his constant chattering, this has got to be the worst part of it. Stitch doesn’t talk nearly as much, and it’s a bit of relief. Reuben, on the other hand, never shuts up, and he says the most embarrassing things at times like this. She can’t stand it, it drives her mad, but he never stops.

Stitch eventually gets tired of this little game, however, and wants things to be more intense. He begins pounding into her that much harder, that much faster, while also rearing back. Lilo can’t see what he’s doing, and has no warning as he smacks his hand against her cunt. She cries out on Reuben’s cock, surprised at the pain she feels. Of course, Stitch is just as mad about her cunt being far too small for his massive cock as he was before, and he never forgets to show that. Each time he rears back, and a smack rings out in the room, Lilo cries out, the vibrations from her moan only adding to Reuben’s pleasure. 

Between the cock in her ass, the cock in her mouth, and Stitch’s abuse, she is rapidly losing control over this situation. Not that she ever had much to begin with, but even her body is beginning to give in to the aliens’ assault on her. As she is struggling to maintain her composure, as much as she can at least, Reuben reaches down. He takes hold of her nipple, rolling it between two fingers, and that finally proves too much for Lilo.

Try as she might, she is so sensitive that she can’t withstand that on top of everything else. He teases her with an expert’s precision, not wasting a single movement. When it comes to his laziness, Reuben proves to be resourceful in the strangest of ways. He doesn’t want to waste any time, so he goes to great lengths to get her off as quickly as possible. Lilo can no longer keep herself under control, not as they push her further and further, closer to her limit.

She knows she doesn’t have long, and soon, her cries of pain and annoyance give way to moans of pleasure. Reuben doesn’t miss out on a chance to comment on that, either.

“She’s enjoying herself, just like a little slut!” Reuben comments, laughing. “You look so pretty, with my cock in your mouth like that, Lilo!”

The praise is so bizarre, both twisted by the fact that he ties it to him fucking her face and catching Lilo off guard. She can’t help but blush, either way, which only makes Reuben laugh that much harder. She can’t stand the way he talks to her when they’re like this, taking the usual abuse and torment that much further with his ability to speak so fluently.

“That’s right, get all blushy and cute, that is so much better!” Reuben says, staring down at her. As he does, Stitch continues slapping her cunt, all while fucking her ass, and Lilo can finally hold on no longer. She tenses up, and Reuben groans at the feeling of her throat tightening around his cock. He picks up his pace fucking her harder as Lilo nears her limit. With a sharp cry, she’s there, coming for the pair of experiments. The stimulation proves far too much for the girl, and as she comes, her tormentors are pushed to their own limits. 

Stitch always loves when she reaches her peak, it seems to thrill him to know that as much as she might argue and squirm, as much as she might try to resist in whichever ways she can, her body will come for him if only he pushes her hard enough. She might try to resist, but her body proves how much she enjoys it.

Reuben seems to like that aspect as well, but, he can comment on it far easier, which makes it that much worse. Sure enough, as he takes hold of her head, releasing her nipple and redoubling his efforts, he begins to taunt her.

“Can’t help coming for us, can you?” he asks, and LIlo groans as he tips her head back, fucking her deeper, his cock slamming down her throat. He is nearly there, and just before he reaches his peak, he pulls back, letting his seed spill out into her mouth. “Ah, there we go, plenty more of your favorite sauce for you!”

Lilo could gag, as the taste of his come fills her mouth, but he holds himself steady. She wants to spit it out, but knows he won’t let her. He won’t pull out until she swallows, so, with Stitch still pounding into her ass, she does so. She swallows, looking up at Reuben as she does, and he laughs and laughs at her. He finally pulls out, wiping tears from his eyes.

“She really swallowed it down!” he tells Stitch, who laughs as well. He is distracted before long however, as he finally reaches his peak as well. The blue alien holds her tight, clinging to her hips with two hands and keeping her legs steady with the others, as he thrusts into her one last time. He comes, his seed spilling into the girl, and Lilo groans. No longer muffled by Reuben’s cock, she can finally voice her complaints.

“I wish you two would stop this!” she protests, as Stitch finally releases her legs, and pulls out.

“Why would we?” Reuben asks, scratching his head. “This is too much fun, we can’t just stop!”

“Yeah, it’s fun!” Stitch agrees, nodding along with 625. Lilo groans again, knowing no argument she makes will put an end to this. She is stuck, as always, victim to whatever torment these two can vent upon her. She hates it, but she can’t think of any way out that wouldn’t also mean losing her friend.

Even now, even being shared with Reuben like this, she isn’t sure what she would do if she were to lose Stitch. It’s a strange and twisted situation, but she is completely and totally trapped. As if she could do anything against these two either way, given how strong they are, how cunning and skilled, she couldn’t do anything to stop them.

“Come on, I think I know a better use for that mouth of yours!” Reuben says, and Lilo glares at him. He’s the worst, for sure, always coming up with wild and weird things for LIlo to do. Stitch is bad enough, but there’s something weird about Reuben. He doesn’t seem to run out of ideas, and is always so willing to get Stitch involved with them. He has called them over with surprises and plans so many times, only for it to involve worse and worse degradation of Lilo. Now, she can only wonder what he means.

“And what would that be?” Lilo asks, rising up from the table.

“You’ll see!” he comments, scurrying over to Stitch’s side. He begins to whisper in Stitch’s ear, and as he explains his plan, Stitch’s smile grows. At first, it’s a slight grin, but by the time he’s done it is a wicked smile, and Stitch laughs to himself. Reuben joins him, and they both laugh at Lilo, whatever they have planned now obviously infinitely funny to the two of them. Lilo begins to panic, especially as they move in on her.

“Stitch is completely on board!” Reuben says, and Lilo groans. Stitch nods, however, as he moves in closer. She only just got up, off of the table, when they are already taking hold of her once more. This time, Reuben comes in from behind, spinning her and forcing her over the table face first. This forces her ass to jut out, and he is so eager for a turn with her.

“Can’t wait for my turn back here,” Reuben says, chuckling to himself. He begins grinding his cock against her ass, as if warming up for what is to come. Lilo groans, but Stitch is coming in in front of her, sitting down, and shifting. She isn’t sure what it is he has in mind, probably going to fuck her mouth again or something, that would be a better use for it in their eyes, wouldn’t it?

But, from the angle of his movements, that wouldn’t really make sense. He is tilting back too far, and is more or less shoving his ass in her face. Or, that’s exactly what he’s doing.

“Hey, what,” Lilo cries out, turning her face away as Stitch pushes back. “What are you doing!?”

“What’s it look like he’s doing?” Reuben asks, laughing. “You’re going to eat his ass!”

“I’m no-” Lilo starts, but Stitch reaches down, grabbing her hair and tilting her face back towards him. He angles her so that her mouth is right against his asshole, as he shoves back once more, forcing her against him.

“He’s not going to stop until you do it, so you might as well get started,” Reuben comments, and Stitch laughs along with him. Lilo knows they’re not kidding, but she hates this so much. Of all the torments they could come up with, only Reuben would be twisted enough to come up with this. They didn’t really give her much of a choice, however. She gets the basic concept, obviously, but that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

Slowly, hesitantly, she pushes her tongue forward, pushing it into Stitch’s ass. The experiment groans at the contact, before he begins laughing. Lilo isn’t sure if this is tickling him, or if it’s just that funny to him, but either way, she hates it.

“You ate plenty of my come, and now you’re eating his ass, you’re a hungry little slut aren’t you?” Reuben asks, and Lilo is still stunned by how dirty he will get. She has no idea where he learned all this talk from, or where he comes up with these ideas, but it doesn’t really matter now. With her face buried in Stitch’s ass, and her desperately trying to please the alien so that he might release her from this situation, Reuben is only getting started. 

He lines his cock up with her ass, and forces himself in, groaning as he fills her. Lilo can’t help but cry out, into Stitch’s ass, her voice muffled by him. She should be used to this feeling, especially after being pounded by Stitch, but it’s never enough. She can’t ever get used to these experiments or the way they force themselves into her. It’s always too much, and it always makes her cry out with pain and with shock. Reuben only seems more amused by that, however, as he takes hold of her hips. His nails dig into her young flesh as he pounds into her, holding tightly onto her and using her body to pull himself in. Surprisingly, he’s not as rough as Stitch, preferring to take his time. Lilo assumes it’s so he can talk more easily, since he rarely shuts up when he’s in her.

“Your ass is so tight,” Reuben comments, groaning. “Such a perfect little fuck toy.”

Lilo groans, protesting, but Stitch won’t release his grip enough for her to fire anything back. Any words she attempts would come out half formed, with his ass pressed against her lips. She can’t slow down, either, as that will only add to how long this torment lasts. No, she has to stay focused, and ignore whatever Reuben says behind her. It’s easier said than done, however, as he always knows just how to taunt her.

His little comments never end, and he praises her and insults her in equal measure. Even his praise is usually so twisted and dirty that it comes out as an insult, and Lilo can’t stand it. With him pounding her ass, forcing her further against Stitch, she does her best to pleasure him.

Her tongue darts in and out of his ass, and she traces shapes within him, leaving Stitch a moaning mess. Whenever he isn’t moaning, he’s laughing, either at the tickling sensation of Lilo’s tongue inside of him or at Reuben’s jokes and dirty talk.

“You’re already so good at that,” Reuben comments, “I think this is your calling. Eating Stitch’s ass seems to be the thing you’re best at!”

Stitch laughs again, and Reuben slaps her ass, before reaching down to smack her cunt as well. Between the two of them, Lilo is in hell. She’s doing her best to keep up, to try and get out of this situation, but nothing seems to work. She can tell Stitch is enjoying it, however, so she can’t stop yet. Sure enough, in only a few moment’s time, the blue alien reaches down, taking his cock in hand. As she eats his ass, it seems he’s getting too into it. He wants more stimulation, so he begins jacking himself off as she traces shapes within him.

“Wow, really enjoying this, huh, Stitch?” Reuben asks, and Stitch nods in response, panting, tongue lolling out. He’s loving this, and in no time at all, he is at his very limit. Lilo can tell he’s getting close, can hear it in his voice as he pants and moans, so she picks up her pace. She starts driving her tongue deeper into him, while Reuben fucks her that much harder. She is going to get this over with, going to finish Stitch off and then maybe he’ll move on and Reuben won’t be far behind.

Finally, it all proves too much for Stitch. With a groan, he comes, his seed splattering into Lilo’s hair. The girl groans in frustration, but he finally pulls back, chuckling as he does. Reuben continues laughing, amused endlessly by all of this, as he fucks Lilo’s tight ass. She’s so good for this, so much fun, and he loves when he can get her to come over.

“What a good little slut,” he comments, “Getting Stitch off like that, and now it’s my turn!”

“Just get it over with, I want to go back home,” Lilo comments, but Reuben only laughs harder.

“Back home? Awh, come one, I’ve got so much more fun planned! Don’t I deserve a turn with your tongue in my ass?” Reuben asks, and Lilo groans. 

“No way!” she comments, but Reuben just keeps laughing. If he really wants it, it isn’t going to be hard to make her, and he knows that. He fucks her until he comes, his seed spilling into her, and Lilo slumps forward onto the table, exhausted.

“Okay, rest up a bit, but when you’re ready for more it’s my turn on your tongue!” Reuben says, and Lilo is overwhelmed by dread. She doesn’t know when she’s getting out of this, when Reuben’s ‘fun’ will finally come to an end, but she hopes it’s soon.


End file.
